


You Are So Beautiful

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Fraser thinks Ray is beautiful. Ray thinks Fraser is unhinged.





	You Are So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Standard disclaimer: Characters belong to Alliance, not to me. I make
    no money from this. All I have is two cats.
    
    You Are So Beautiful
    --------------------
    
    Benton Fraser lay in bed with his lover, Ray Kowalski. Leaning forward,
    he pressed a kiss on to Ray's forehead. "Have I ever told you how beautiful
    you are?" he asked his love.
    
    "Me? Beautiful?" asked Ray in astonishment. "Fraser I'm the one with
    bad eyesight, not you. You're seeing things."
    
    "What I am seeing is a beautiful man who happens to be my best friend,
    my partner and my lover."
    
    "Fraser! You're unhinged. I am *not* beautiful. Now you, on the other
    hand..."
    
    Fraser shook his head sadly and pulled Ray closer to him. "Ray, you are
    beautiful, inside and out. I don't know any other word that would fit.
    Your beauty is so obvious to me ... I don't know why you can't see it."
    
    Ray sighed. "Okay, well, you think I'm beautiful 'cause you love me.
    I can live with that." He snuggled in to Fraser's embrace.
    
    "I do love you, Ray, and you know that I do. But I thought of you as
    beautiful before I even knew that I was in love with you."
    
    "I was right. You're unhinged."
    
    "Why do you say that?" asked Fraser, his voice sounding sad to his lover's
    ears.
    
    "Because it should be obvious to anyone with eyes that I am *not* beautiful.
    I'm skinny. I wear glasses. I have experimental hair that won't behave
    no matter what I do to it. Fraser, you're so good-looking...compared
    to you, I'm nothing."
    
    "Why must you compare yourself to me, Ray? We're not competing. We're
    simply different. For example, you're fair; I'm dark. That doesn't mean
    that I am better looking than you, or that you are better looking than
    I." 
    
    "But, Fraser, you got women falling all over you all the time. I don't."
    
    Fraser lay his hand along Ray's cheek. "Then they are the ones who are
    blind, not I." He kissed his partner gently. "And I love you."
    
    "I love you too, Fraser."
    
    "Then will you believe me when I say that you are beautiful? I would
    never lie to you."
    
    "I'll try. It might take a while for it to really sink in, though," said
    Ray.
    
    "Then I will just have to keep reminding you. You are beautiful,
    my Ray."
    
    "So are you, Ben. So are you."
    
    END
    
    


End file.
